


I consigli del sensei

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [29]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Songfic, Teacher-Student Relationship, commedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Junior si è sempre occupato dei 'cuccioli di saiyan'.Scritta su Ci parliamo da grandi.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt: «No, non puoi avere un cucciolo»  
> Scritta sentendo Ci parliamo da grandi di Eros Ramazzotti.

Cap.1 Le paure di Gohan  


_Tu vai_  
Tu corri, io sto  
Tu hai chiesto, io dò  
siamo grandi o no?

  
  


Junior strinse più forte le gambe incrociate, appoggiò le mani sulle ginocchia e chinò il capo. Incrementò l'aura, inspirò ed espirò. La sabbia vermiglia gli penetrò nelle narici pizzicandogliele. Il vento gli faceva ondeggiare il mantello dietro le spalle e le punte candide gli finivano nello spazio tra le sue gambe e il terreno. Tutt'intorno il vento faceva stormire le foglie dei cespugli e le sterpaglie, muovendo le piccole dune di sabbia. La brezza accarezzava anche gli zigomi affilati del namecciano, la sua liscia pelle verde, facendogli ondeggiare le antenne. La luce della luna illuminava la sua figura, proiettando la sua ombra sul deserto. La sua figura si stagliava sul cielo blu notte trapuntato di stelle. Incrementò l'aura, facendo sollevare un polverone di sabbia.

-Pensi di poter diventare più potente dei due saiyan. Non hai visto la loro potenza contro Majinbu? - gli chiese una voce mentalmente.

“Tsk” ringhiò Junior, mostrando i denti candidi.

-  _Shut up_ , Nail- ordinò.

\- Cos'era quel rumore?- chiese il genio. Junior sgranò gli occhi, sentendo un'aura ridotta al minimo che si avvicinava.

-Non può essere un animale, non sanno nascondere la loro aura, e nemmeno la maggior parte degli umani E non può essere anche un cyborg, non hanno aura totalmente- rifletté. Allungò le gambe e mise i piedi per terra, le scarpe marroni dalla punta aguzza affondarono nella sabbia. Avanzò, il suo mantello strisciava sulle dune lasciando una serie di tracce. Scattò, concentrandosi sull'aura sconosciuta, afferrò il visitatore per il collo e lo sbatté per terra con forza. Sgranò gli occhi guardando Gohan steso a terra, intento a tossire. Lo lasciò andare, vide il giovane voltarsi a faccia in giù e mettersi in ginocchio. Lo sentì tossire e sospirò.

“Che diamine ci fai qui?” domandò il namecciano. Gohan si voltò e gli sorrise, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Signor Piccolo” biascicò. Aumentò il sorriso, scattò in avanti e abbracciò il namecciano.

“Signor Piccolo!” gridò. Junior gemette sentendo il grido rimbombargli nelle orecchie aguzze, che si arrossarono tremando.

“Cosa ci fai qui in piena notte?” domandò Junior. Gohan si staccò e indietreggiò, chinò il capo, mise un piede nudo sull'altro e sospirò, si passò la mano tra i corti capelli neri facendo ondeggiare la ciocca di capelli al centro della fronte. Junior guardò i suoi occhi lucidi e arrossati.

“Che cosa è successo?” chiese il namecciano. Gohan avvampò e deglutì a vuoto.

“Io … Videl ...” biascicò. Junior sospirò e si passò le quattro lunghe dita sotto il turbante, sopra la fronte sudata.

\- E' solo un litigio tra innamorati -pensò.

“ … dobbiamo sposarci … tra una … settimana”. Aggiunse Gohan. Junior sgranò un occhio e socchiuse l'altro.

“Auguri, ora puoi andartene” disse gelido. Gohan singhiozzò, le spalle gli tremavano e le lacrime gli rigarono il viso.

“Io … sono scappato ...” farfugliò. Avanzò, appoggiò la fronte sul petto del namecciano sotto la stoffa candida intorno al suo collo. Junior alzò lo sguardo, inspirò ed espirò rumorosamente, mise una mano sulla spalla del giovane e con l'altra gli diede qualche pacca sulle spalle. Lo sentì singhiozzare e le lacrime del giovane gli inumidì la stoffa della parte davanti del mantello. Sentiva le lacrime gelide scendergli lungo il petto dalla pelle verde. Gohan ansimò, regolò il respiro e strinse gli occhi, smise di singhiozzare e alzò il capo. I suoi occhi erano gonfi e rossi, il suo viso era umido.

“Posso rimanere qui?” chiese con voce roca.

\- Per una volta potrebbe occuparsene Goku? E' il padre – domandò Nail mentalmente.

\- Non so chi dei due sia più un bambino. E comunque non capisco che problemi abbia questo  _cucciolo –_  ribatté Junior mentalmente.

\- Oh, cucciolo, che modo carino di chiamarlo. Vuoi tenerlo? - chiese il Supremo nella mente.

-No, non puoi avere un cucciolo Junior - ribatté Nail.

“Solo stanotte” supplicò Gohan. Sgranò gli occhi e sporse il capo, in avanti.

“Solo stanotte” esalò il namecciano. Gohan sorrise e si mise il cappuccio azzurro della felpa del pigiama sul capo e chinò il capo, infilando le mani nella tasca unica all'altezza del suo ventre.

“Che indossi?” chiese Junior. Gohan indietreggiò, i suoi piedi nudi affondavano nella sabbia che sentiva gelida contro la pelle.

“Questo è un pigiama” spiegò. La punta delle sue orecchie divenne vermiglia.

“Ringrazia che ci vedo bene al buio e ti posso cambiare d'abito prima che tu te ne vada”. Sospirò e guardò Gohan sedersi, affondando nella sabbia.

“Io torno a meditare, tu coricati da qualche parte e dormi. Domani torni a casa” ordinò il namecciano. Gohan annuì. Junior si voltò e si allontanò, spiccò il volo e levitò sopra delle sterpaglie. Incrociò le gambe, chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò, aumentando e diminuendo l'aura.


	2. Cap.2 Il sensei di Gohan e Trunks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt: «No, non puoi tenerlo»  
> Scritta sentendo Ci parliamo da grandi di Eros Ramazzotti.

Cap.2 Il sensei di Gohan e Trunks

 _Vale una vita questo istante segreto_  
che piega tutti e che di un silenzio fa un saluto  
e da una fa due vie  
Tu vai

  


Junior sentì un colpo di tosse, riaprì gli occhi e chinò il capo. Vide Gohan tremare, il ragazzo si stringeva le spalle con le braccia, teneva le ginocchia premute contro lo sterno e le spalle piegate. Il namecciano atterrò e raggiunse il ragazzo, trasformò il materiale del suo mantello trasformandolo in stoffa e lo mise addosso al Son. S'inginocchiò accanto a lui e gli passò le quattro dita tra i corti capelli neri, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Ti sei fatto grande, ora sei un uomo” mormorò con voce roca. Sentì gli occhi pizzicare, si alzò in piedi e indietreggiò.

La luce rosata dell'alba illuminava la sabbia del deserto, rendendola meno rossa e più aranciata. Junior si voltò, guardando lo scenario tingersi di colori pastello ed inspirò l'aria umida. Si sedette e alzò il capo, osservando i colori farsi sempre più accesi e il sole divenire prima aranciato, man mano la sua luce diventare più forte e illuminare tutt'intorno.

Gohan sbadigliò, socchiuse gli occhi e sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, si leccò le labbra e aprì gli occhi. Mugolò, si stiracchiò e si massaggiò il capo. Si alzò seduto, guardò il mantello di Junior e sorrise, scostandolo. Si alzò in piedi e raggiunse il namecciano.

“Signor Piccolo” chiamò. Junior si voltò e lo guardò in viso.

“Ora puoi andartene” ribatté secco il namecciano. Gohan negò con il capo e allargò le braccia, sospirando.

“Lei non capisce. Videl, io la amo, ma lei mi sta asfissiando. E che voleva scegliere da sola i coppetti, ma poi si è arrabbiata che li ha scelto da soli. E la nostra amica lì a dire che tanto io non avevo gusto e il mio compagno di banco, invece, ha detto che io sono senza cuore. Suo padre insiste che andiamo a vivere da lui, ma io non voglio e Videl mi ha accusato di non rispettarlo. E' vero, io non rispetto Mr. Satan, ma non è quello il punto! Insomma, più le cresce il pancione più diventa intrattabile ...”. Si mise a spiegare Gohan, alcune parole coprivano le altre, la voce gli tremava e risultava stridula.

\- Non so voi ragazzi, ma io non ci sto capendo niente -disse mentalmente il Supremo.

\- Da quando ha tutti questi amici? Non ne conosco nessuno -pensò Junior. Avvertì una fitta all'altezza del cuore e si massaggiò il petto, corrugando la fronte.

\- E' adolescente, a quell'età ti escludono dalla loro vita – spiegò Nail. Gohan si voltò sentendo un'aura avvicinarsi e Junior impallidì, sbattendosi una mano sul viso.

“Dimmi che non è vero” mugolò. Trunks atterrò, si massaggiò una spalla e corse verso Gohan.

“Tu cosa ci fai qui?” chiese. Gohan si piegò e lo guardò in viso, sorridendogli.

“E tu?” domandò. Trunks alzò il mento e s'indicò.

“Io sono scappata di casa”. Si vantò. Si voltò verso Junior, assottigliò gli occhi e lo indicò.

“Non osare avvertire i miei, o ti incenerisco. E poi a loro non importa di me” ringhiò. Junior alzò gli occhi al cielo e sospirò.

\- Ora non mi ucciderà solo Chichi, ma anche Vegeta e quella mina vagante di sua moglie – pensò.

\- Questo vuol dire che non possiamo tenere neanche il cucciolo più piccolo – disse ironico Nail. Trunks si tolse un ramo dai capelli, facendosi finire i sottili ciuffetti color glicine davanti al viso. Il bambino strinse un pugno e annuì.

“Per quanto mi riguarda, Vegeta non fa altro che sbandierare di avere un erede” disse acido il namecciano. Trunks sporse il labbro inferiore e negò con il capo.

“Per loro esiste solo Bra” ringhiò. Gohan sorrise e gli scompigliò i capelli, passandoci la mano.

“Anche io pensavo che mia madre preferisse Goten. Vedi, i genitori non nascono sapendolo fare e imparano man mano. Per questo con i più piccoli sono più bravi, ma continuano a volerti bene. E man mano ti renderai conto che vorrai bene alla tua sorellina e ti verrà spontanea proteggerla, come io faccio con il mio fratellino” spiegò. Si grattò il naso dove c'era il segno degli occhiali. Trunks chinò il capo, guardò i piedi nudi del maggiore e alzò il capo.

“Indossi il pigiama” borbottò. Junior ridacchiò, msotrando i canini aguzzi.

“Hai un bel coraggio a fare l'uomo maturo che sta tante cose, visto che sei scappato dal tuo matrimonio. Rischiando di far avere un infarto alla tua futura moglie”. Ricordò. Trunks ridacchiò e chinò il capo.

“Zio Crilin dice che ti sei rammollito e non combatti più. Non accetto consigli dai rammolliti”. Fece sapere, mettendo le mani sui fianchi.

“Se non vuoi consigli, perché sei venuto da me?” chiese Junior con voce roca. Trunks avvampò, deglutì a vuoto e indietreggiò, mulinando le braccia.

“Ecco, sei stato un bravo _sensei_ per la  _fusion_... penso che tu li sappia dare i consigli” biascicò.

“Sì, il signor Piccolo è il miglior  _sensei_ ”. Confermò Gohan.

“C'è stato un futuro in cui un Gohan è riuscito a consigliare un Trunks rendendolo un grande guerriero. Vi consiglio di parlare tra voi per vedere se riuscite a ricavarne qualcosa” disse Junior. Spiccò il volo e si allontanò, raggiungendo una montagna di sabbia e vi si sedette in cima, con le gambe incrociate.

\- Non siamo troppo lontani ?- chiese Nail.

\- Da qui li sentiamo ancora. Appena è il momento torniamo e li mandiamo via – rispose Junior.

“Mi ricorda mio padre. Anche lui fa finta di lasciarmi solo mentre mi alleno, ma se cado o mi faccio male appare. E alle volte fingo di svenire così mi faccio portare a letto”. Sentì spiegare Trunks.

“C'è un motivo se pensi che i tuoi genitori non ti vogliano più bene? Sono più gentili con Bra?”. Udì Gohan chiedere e un sospirò da parte del più piccolo.

“Mamma non mi coccola più e papà con Bra è più gentile! Non la fa allenare” brontolò Trunks.

“Quando c'è una grande novità, un cambiamento improvviso, le persone si occupano così tanto di quella cosa che si dimenticano le altre. Anche la mia Videl è fredda ultimamente” spiegò Gohan.

Junior sorrise e annuì, si mise il turbante tra le gambe piegate e si passò la mano sulla fronte. La luce solare si rifletteva sul suo capo calvo.

“Lo sapevo che facendoli parlare sarebbero saltati fuori i problemi di entrambi”. Si vantò.

“Videl ti fa un altro tipo di coccole” sussurrò mellifluo Trunks.

Junior scoppiò a ridere rumorosamente.

\- Malizioso il piccolo – commentò il Supremo mentalmente.

\- Fa più scena che altro. Lui pensa che il massimo sia tenere per mano una bambina come ha fatto al compleanno della madre – rispose Junior mentalmente. Ridacchiò più piano sentendo Gohan tossire.

“Beh, sì, ecco … da grandi non si fanno più le coccole come ai bambini” farfugliò il Son.

“Anche io sono grande. Se le coccole si fanno solo ai bambini, non le voglio” ribatté secco Trunks.

“Ci sono anche le coccole da fratello maggiore, che si possono fare a ogni età, come quelle che faccio a Goten. Potrei farle anche a te, se decidi di tornare a casa” mormorò Gohan.

“Se non torni da Videl lei sarà triste e non te le farà più le coccole” ribatté Trunks.

\- Problema risolto. Cantiamo vittoria -. Festeggiò Nail. Junior si rimise il turbante sul capo e abbassò le gambe, rimettendosi in piedi.

“Signor Piccolo, noi torniamo a casa!” gridò Gohan. Junior aprì gli occhi e volò fino a loro, atterrandogli davanti.

“Filate” ordinò. Trunks gli sorrise, fece il segno della vittoria e si mise a volare con braccia e gambe aperte.

“Agli ordini, signore” disse ironico. Gohan levitò dietro di lui e annuì.

“Grazie  _sensei_ ” sussurrò. Junior guardò entrambi volare via e si massaggiò al petto avvertendo nuovamente una fitta al cuore.

\- Ammettilo, li vorresti davvero tenere i cuccioli di saiyan con te. Sei un buon baby-sitter – disse Nail.

“Vivi la tua vita Gohan, quando avrai bisogno di me, sarò sempre qui” sussurrò Junior.

 

 


End file.
